Werewolf
by freddyburn
Summary: Multiple changes into something and Rahne is there to help... I am no good at summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the character which appear in this fanfiction. The characters belong to the respective people or organisations who hold rights over them in whatever form. It is not my intention to infringe on their rights in any way.

Jamie Madrox sat in the medical bay, trying hard not to be nervous. This would be his second time to goe through this. All the adults knew about what he was going to turn into, so they would be able to prepare for it better this time. Last time had been too close. The Danger room had been prepared, and the other students had been told that he would be in the medical bay over night for observation due to a virus he had picked up. Thankfully, they had fallen for it. All except Rahne of course, but Jamie did not know that. In her wolf form, Rahne had noticed the strange smell coming off Jamie, and it was not the smell she associated with illness, it was the smell of a wolf. She had noticed too the small changes that had come over Jamie in the last few days. The cravings for near raw meat, the way his favourite t-shirt and pair of jeans were a bit tighter on him and the fact that he had to shave nearly every morning this week, despite the fact that he was only thirteen. He also appeared to be going through a mini growth spurt that the other did bot seem to notice. Only the weak before, he was shorter than Bobby a few inches, now he was shorter than him by a few centimeters. Any ime she commented on it, they joked that it was time he went through a spurt, and then forgot about it. The strangest thing of all was not a change in Jamie, but her reaction towards it. Her wolf form seemed to jump to the forefront whenever Jamie was in the same room, and he became the only person in the room worth noticing. He was also spending a lot of time with Professor Xavier doing mind exercises, but when she brought up the strange feelings towards Jamie, the Professor looked worried for a moment, and then told her that in her subconcious, her wolf form looked on Jamie as her cub, and now that he was entering a difficult period in his life she was becoming protective. That is why, while Jamie sat in the medical bay, she had positioned herself in the control box in the danger room, overlooking the large cage in the centre of the room.

Jamie walked shakely towards the centre of the danger room, towards the awaiting cage. Logan walked close behind, looking grim, even for him. Jamie had a sudden urge to create a load of dupes and overpower him and escape, but his mutant ability seemed to have been switched off some time before. Slowely, he sat in the middle of the cage and waited. Twenty minutes later, the transformation began- painfully. His mind was connected to the Professors, so he was able to keep some level of control as he felt the changes, and hopefully, he would be able to keep his mind this time. Quickly, he grew, the clothes that had moments before been to large, shredded as his body expanded. He shut his eyes tight, and prayed that when it was all over, he would still have control.

From the control box, Rahne watched with a mixture of shock and wonder as Jamie began to change. It was like he was turning into the Hulk. He grew taller and he gained a massive amount of muscle. Then, to her horror and amazement, jagged claws erupted from his fingure tips, and course hair grew all over his body, masking the fact that he had no clothes on. Last to change was his face. The lower part of his face elongated into a mussle full of razor sharp teeth. His eyes were the last to change. They turned, slowly, from dark brown, to glowing gold. The screen in front of her was flashing with information. "NEW LIFE FORM DETECTED- 978 Pounds. Nine foot six inches. Human/Lupine hybred. No other available." Then an immpossible thought hit her- Jamie had tuned into a werewolf, and if those were his stats when he was only thirteen, what would he atain when he was an adult? She was so procupied with the information before her that she failed to notice that Jamie was looking right at the control box until he ripped the side of the cage off.

Jamie blinked, and a world of varing shades of grey and black came into focus. It had worked- thanks to the Professor he had kept his mind. He took a quick sniff and identified everyone in the room at the present time and everyone who had been in the room that day. There was Logan- a mixture of cigar smoke and sweat overpowering the smell of a wolf. Ororo was the sweet smell of grass on a wet day. Beast was a heavy, smell that Jamie could not identify, but was alarmed at. But there was another smell. A smell that got his primitive side excited. There was another wolf nearby, and she was in the control box. Jamie stood up, the tip of his elongated ears poking through the bars. He walked over to the side of the cage nearest the control box. Logan and Beast were immediately alert. With one swift tug, the welding holding the bars togeher fell apart, and he had coverd the distance between the cage and the control box and had acended the steps before anyone could react. Rahne looked on in fear as the massive werewolf that was once Jamie squeezed through the door, but the wolf inside her struggled to get out. She realised what a funderable position she was in when Jamie leaned over her, pinning her to the ground with his massive form. He sniffed her, and then, placing his muzzle to her neck he- licked her and continued to do so until she started laughing. After several seconds, he let her up, and got down for her to climb on her back. Holding onto the thick hair on his shoulders, Rahne closed her eyes as he jumped down lightely.

A/N: this is the first chapter of many (I hope). Had this idea for a few weeks now. Leave a review and a few ideas, and I will try and fit them in.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the character which appear in this fanfiction. The characters belong to the respective people or organisations who hold rights over them in whatever form. It is not my intention to infringe on their rights in any way.

Once then landed softly on the ground, Rahne looked at the assembled adult's with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look upon her face. Sensing her discomfert, Jamie gave her a quick lick on the cheek, for which he recieved a scratch behind the ear. A deep rumble from his chest showed his appreciation. Most of the adults were amazed at the docile nature of such a large, ferousious looking creature, but then realised that, if the Professors plan had worked, then this creature had Jamie's mind and his sweet nature.

"I think," came a voice from the door, "that young Jamie would like to take a run outside. Maybe you could keep him company, Rahne?"

Jamie's ears pirked up at this, and he covered the distance between himself and the door with amazing speed. He waited patiently for Rahne, and allowed her to clamber on his back before taking off again at speed. Beast, Logan and storm looked on in amazement. 'Dont worry!' came the voice of the Professor in their minds. 'Rahne will look after Jamie, and I am keeping track. If rahne looses control of Jamie, I will be able to calm him down from here.' With that, he left the room, three very nervous people stairing after him

Outside the Institute, Lance had just dropped of Kitty after a night out. They shared a long kiss, before Kitty snuggled into Lance for a good night hug. Lance smiled down at her, before stealing a glance at the full moon. He was worried. Tonight was the second night of the full moon, and he was the one who had witnessed Jamie transform back into human form that morning and had rushed him back to the institute. It had been lucky that he had spent the night preparing a surprise for Kitty and had witnessed the event. If anyone else had witnessed a wolf transform into a thirteen year old boy, they would have probably killed him. One part of him wanted to run, and get far away from such a dangerous creature, the memories of another werewolf rising in his memory, but another part of him cried out that Jamie was only a kid, and someone Kitty cared about deeply.

"Hey, pretty Kitty, time to get inside before Logan decides to use me for practice."

Another of her smiles, a swift kiss, and she was gone. Just in time too. Moments later, the large form of a werewolf looped across the lawn and out over the perimmeter wall. But, to Lance's shock, there was someone on his back. Lance ran to his jeep and took of after them. He was worried for whomever was with Jamie in his currant state. He would never tell anyone this, but he was once almost killed by a werewolf. If it hadn't been for Magneto, he probabely would have been. After twenty minutes of driving, he finally gave up hope of finding them, when an idea struck him- the woods. He had found Jamie beside an old, crudely made hut in a clearing about a mile inside the tree line. Pulling into a car park, he set off. An hour later, he reached the clearing- covered in scratches. Sure enough, there was Jamie, and that Scotish girl that could turn into a wolf, Rahne, were in the clearing. Lance smiled. Maybe she was safer than he thought. Suddenly, Jamie turned his head towards Lance, and bounded towards him. With a wall of muscle moving towards him at high speed, Lance froze, old memories resurfacing. But unstead of been eaten, he was picked up and licked furiously. This went on for a minute, by which time Rahne had arrived on scene and told Jamie to 'put him down.' Jamie obliged, and, from his massive height, looked from one to the other. Both stood in silence before Lance said- "I see the Professor's plan worked."

"What plan?"

"His plan to help Jamie keep his mind while he transformed. God, I didn't think it would work."

Rahne looked stunned. "You knew about this? Why did you find out? Why didn't the Professor tell us?"

"Wow, cool down hot shot. I know because I saw Jamie transform back to himself this morning and I brought him back to the Institute."

Rahne looked at him for a moment, then guided both Jamie and Lance over to the hut. Sitting on the ramshackled porch with Jamie's head in her lap, she asked, "Did he tell you how it happened?"

"Do you remember when he went to visit hiw aunt last month?"

Rahne nodded.

"Well, apparently Jamie went out one night to feed the dog. Well, his aunt lives on a farm, so its pretty remote, and not well lit. From what Jamie said, this huge wolf like creature lunged out of the dark and bit him. He woke up the next morning with and enourmouse headache, and his uncle trying to get past Logan while brandishing a rifle. It really scared Jamie."

"No wonder the poor wee laddie was not himself since he came back."

By this time, the night had become much colder, it been October and all. Rahne shivered, causing Jamie to lift his head and take notice. He immediately stood up and lifted both Rahne and Lance off their feet, and held them in a grip that they could not break, no matter how hard they struggled, and he carried them inside the hut. Moments later, Rahne found herself on something soft. From beside her Lance said- "Dont move." Moments later, a lantern flared up, and Rahne found herself sitting on a matress placed in a corner of the hut. The inside of the hut and been freshly painted.

"I spent most of last night preparing this place. Kitty loves coming out here to get away from it all, so I decided to do it up for her." Rahne smiled at this and Jamie gave a low growl of approval. Lance looked over at Jamie and Rahne and smiled. "I think I should be going. If I stay much longer, Pietro will be whizzing around looking for me." Saying goodnight, he quickly excited the hut, and made his way back to his jeep. He drove quickly to the brotherhood house, hoping that he would arrive before Pietro left. Lance knew that hut would be the first place Pietro would look, and he couldn't tale the risk of Pietro seeing Jamie in his currant form. As he drove, a blurry shape speed past his window, going in the opposite direction. It stopped, and came back around, and Pietro was standing in front of the jeep. Lance braked hard, and once he stopped, Pietro climbed in.

"Been with pretty Kitty again?" he asked in a sickly sweetvoice.

"Shut up, albino boy," Lance ground out.

(Back at the hut...)

Rahne could sense that Jamie wanted to go out and run, and her inner wolf wanted desperately to join him. Unfortunately, she wasn't wearing her uniform, and she couldn't ransform in these clothes. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but in the end, she had no choice, she brought Jamie, and then entered the hut by herself and stripped naked. She then partely transformed, and made her way outside. Jamie growled in appreciation. They then ran into the woods, but not before Jamie sen a warning glance pver to a tall oak tree. High up, X-23 leaned against a branch. Rahne was not the only one whose inner animal had become aroused by Jamie Madrox.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the character which appear in this fanfiction. The characters belong to the respective people or organisations who hold rights over them in whatever form. It is not my intention to infringe on their rights in any way.

Rahne awoke with a smile as she remembered the night before, but that smile soon dissapered when she considered how the memories of later in the night became hazy blurs. She then reaslied that she didn't know where she was sleeping, and why she had a bruise on her shoulder. Three thoughts hit her at once. She was in a bed. She was still naked. And there was a warm body pressed up against her back. Opening her eyes, she soon realised that she was back in the hut that Lance had done up for Kitty. Turning arond, she found the sleeping form of Jamie beside her, the blanket dangerously low around his hips. She smiled again as she looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he sleeped. He smiled in his sleep. Rahne began to notice things about him she had never noticed before. The long eyelashes, the dimples that apperared when he smiled, the washboard abs. She did a double take. Since when did a thirteen year old have washboard abs? _'It must be a benifit of the transformations' _she thought, shakely. She got up slowely and began seaching for her cloths. She was still searching when she felt Jamies arms wrap around her midrift, and a small kiss on her neck. It was an electrifying feeling, and Rahne leaned into it for a few moments, before bending down to retrive her jumper. She heard Jamie pull away and walk towards the closet on the other side of the room. Pulling on her jumper Rahne turned around in time to see Jamie pulling out some cloths. They looked like the type of cloths Logan would wear. Twenty minutes later, they were walking through the woods, on their way back to the Xavier institute. They didn't talk much during their trek home, even though they walked for close on an hour. As they pulled closer to the Institute, Rahne felt Jamie's hand tighten the grip it shared with her own. By the looks of things, nobody was awake yet, even though the clock in the kitchen said it was half seven. Then Rahne remembered, it was Saturday and Logan must be trying to hide the evidence of Jamies transformation the night before.

"What would you like for breakfast? Eggs and bacon, or just plain cereal?"

"Ummmm, eggs and bacon?"

"Coming up, beautiful," said Jamie with a wink and a grin that would not have looked of of place on Roberto, as he quickly moved round the kitchen with an sense of ease that Rahne have never seen in anyone else at the Institute. Soon, the sound and smell of bacon and eggs cooking filled the kitchen, and a large pot of steaming coffee stood on a folded up tea-towl in the centre of the table. Soon there was the sound of someone geting up, and ten minutes later, Jean walked into the kitchen. By this time, Jamie had served the food, and was eating his with rabbid interest. Jean stopped when she saw Jamie, and shot a glance at Rahne. Rahne whispered 'Totaly clear. Not sick. Even cooked breakfast.' Jean smiled.

"Hey cutie, got any breakfast for me?" Jean inquired, ruffling Jamies hair.

"Of course. Sit down, and I'll get it for you now." When he stood up, Jeans eye's widened. She seemed to notice, for the first time, the great leaps his hight seemed to have taken, as well as the way his t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. She looked frightened.

"Jean, can I talk to you in the lounge for a moment?" inquired Rahne.

The two girls left Jamie humming along to a tune on the radio, but Rahne knew it was only an act. If she had picked up the sudden burst of adrenelin that had swept off Jean, and the sudden way her heart rate elevated, than Jamie certainly had. Rahne looked back. Jamie was huming happily, but his forehead was creased in a frown. In the lounge, Jean whirled around and asked, "Whats happened to Jamie? There is no way a growth spurt changed him that much, even in a week."

"There is something about Jamie that you dont know. The Professor didn't want to tell anyone because he was afraid that not everyone would be accepting of his condition."

"What is it?"

"I think its better that you saw for yourself!" said Rahne pointedly. Jean took the hint, and gently probbed into Rahne's mind. Once again, they were in the Danger Room, watching Jamie walk towards the cage. Once again, they watched him transform, watched the cloths rip apart as Jamie grew. They saw the grimmace of pain as his body grew, but the grimmace was lost as his jaws elongated into a muzzle. Then Jamie was standing over her in the Control Room. He was licking her, and her wolf was rejoicing in having him so close. They were in the woods. Lance was telling her what the Professor had told him about how Jamie had become a werewolf. They were running through the woods at speed. A breaking branch hut her shoulder. A brief moment of pain- Jamie carying her back to the hut and laying her on the bed, and laying close to her. Feelings of pleasure coursing through her body. Then the next morning. It was then that Jean withdrew.

"The poor boy!" Jean whispered.

After they had both agreed to keep Jamie's conition secret, they both entered the kitchen to find Jamie making a fresh pot of coffee, and Jeans breakfast sitting on the table. Jean smiled, and then sat down, lost in thought, even with the sound of the other students bounding in behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the character which appear in this fanfiction. The characters belong to the respective people or organisations who hold rights over them in whatever form. It is not my intention to infringe on their rights in any way.

It was nearly two month since Rahne had witnessed Jamie transform and had shared her secret with Jean. Since then, Rahne, Jean, Jamie and Lance had meet up with the Professor to discuss whether they should tell the others about Jamies condition. Jamie had also kept his mind after transformation without the Profesors help. It was becoming harder and harder to keep it a secret however. The others had, like Jean, finally noticed that Jamie was far to tall and strong for a normal thirteen year old, and there was the added problem of X-23. While she had displayed remarkable self control, her feral side wanted badly to loose control and take Rahne's place as Jamies wolf companion. Logan had experienced something similar, but it was his feral side wanting to exert dominance over Jamie. Since Logan had far more experience with werewolfs, he was in a much better possison to control himself, and morning training sessions helped somewhat in curbing his desires. Little did anyone realise, X-23's feelings would come to afore before anyone had a chance to address them. It was late Friday night, and everyone had just gone to bed. Due to a promised influx of ten new additions to the mansion, there had been a reshuffle in the rooms so that there was two to a room. Jamie had been put into a room with Kurt, as the German mutant was the least likely, apart from Scott, to complain about having to share with the youngest member of the New Mutant team. Kurt was busy writting a letter to his parents, his tail waving lazily above him, and Jamie was reading his latest homework assignment, waiting for Kurt to go to sleep, and hoping he did so before the transformation. It was then that X-23 entered and caught both boys attention immediately. It wasn't the fact that there was a girl in their room- there was often a lot of late night calls between the rooms- but what she was wearing that aroused them. She was adorned in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of tight shorts, VERY tight shorts, their hugging fit telling of long hours spent working out. She didn't seem to notice Kurt. Her feral side was focused completely on Jamie. In under a minute, she had crossed the room and had placed herself under the cover of Jamies bed along with him and had ripped of his t-shirt.

"Hey, um, what are you doing?"

"What I have wanted to do for a long time. We are meant to be."

Kurt used the fact that she hadn't noticed him, or reacted to him, to get as close as he possible could. The closer he got, the more his curiosity grew, and it wasn't all to do with X-23's behaviour. Jamie's well developed torso was criss-crossed with scars, some looked small and shallow, others looked like bites recieved from some sort of animal. Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie saw Kurt advancing slowely. Fearing that X-23 might attack, he sat up as best he could and wrapped his arms arond her. She purred with pleasure at this physical contact. However, Jamie seemed to have mistimed events. In a fit of pain, he threw X-23 to the floor and toppled after her. He managed to choke out "Get the Professor," before the transformation started, but Kurt could only watch in shock as Jamie literally grew and changed in front of him. He must have yelled in terror, or else it was Jamies crys of agony, but the rest of the X-Men were at the door very quickly. They watched is silent wonder as Jamie turned into a toweing half-man, half-wolf creature that stood and growled at X-23. With that, he went flying through the window, courtesy of an optical blast. Moments later Jean and the Professor entered. They did not need to use their powers, it was clear what had happened. It was time to tell the others about Jamie.

(The next morning...)

Scott felt terrible about what he had done in the heat of the moment. He had always thought of Jamie as a little brother, and to find out that he may have seriously injured him really bothered Scott. Even the Professors reasurances that werewolfs were fast healers didn't make the horrible guilty feeling go away. That is why he had elected to go with Rahne and Lance to the small hut in the woods- the last place they could think of that Jamie may be. Sure enough, once they entered they caught sight of a figure curled beneth the blankets on the bed. Pulling back the blankets, they found a shivering Jamie underneath, a rapidley healing mark on his right shoulder He had managed to pull on a pair of shorts. His eyes opened feebly, and they glistened with unused tears. He pulled back slightly at the sight of Scott, but his features brightened at the sight of Rahne. Gently, Lance bent down and picked him up, noting how warm he was, despite the cold weather outside. He wrapped his left arm around Lances neck, and then passed out.

(Medical bay, Xavier Institute...)

"The only explanation I can find to his slow healing is that he is not getting enough raw meat into his diet. It states in several reliable records that the werewolfs healing abilities intensify with the more raw meat they ingest," stated Beast.

"So how wil we get raw meat into his diet for healing to improve, without him feeling like an outcast?"

"I douth the others will see him as an oucast. They are rather intriqued with the idea.."

The Professor only nodded

(The next day, after another transformation...)

Jamie walked timidly into the kitchen at the Xavier institute, and looked around at those gathered there. X-23 was nowhere to be seen. With a 'bamf' and the smell of sulpehr, Kurt appeared beside him.

"How about some bacon and eggs, mein friend?"

Jamie smiled, and sat down. Upstairs however, X-23 was battleing hard against the control chip that had been implanted into her brain. It had activated when it first became apparent that Jamie was a werewold, and whoever controled the chip wanted a sample of Jamies DNA. X-23 staired down at the vile of blood she had managed to otain while Jamie had transformed, ang guilt overcame her. It was all that was needed for the hip to win. That night, X-23 went missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the character which appear in this fanfiction. The characters belong to the respective people or organisations who hold rights over them in whatever form. It is not my intention to infringe on their rights in any way.

It was nearly four months since X-23 had disappeared and the worry people in the mansion had felt for her had long since dissipated. It had given away to the feeling that she could look after herself. Jamie had learned total control over his power and had started middle school, where he was by far the biggest person in his grade. He and Rahne had officially become a couple, and Rahne had been receiving envious looks since. Kitty and Lance had broken up and got together again, Beast had lost several packs of twinkies, and had found them empty, while Logan had shouted himself hoarse at Bobby. All in all it had been a normal four months since X-23 had gone missing. It was the last sunny day in September, and Jamie and Rahne could be found under a large oak tree in the garden, watching several new recruits getting to know one another.

"So, Jamie, going to do me one of your drawings again?" Rahne smiled, snuggling up to her boy friend. God, how she loved thinking of Jamie like that.

"I don't know. I was thinking of joining the newer recruits in a game of frisbee. What do you think?"

Rahne grinned. "Let's show them how its really done, lover boy."

(Elsewhere…)

"Sir, we have finally found how to graft the mutant and werewolf DNA into the host egg. Shall we proceed?" inquired the nervous young technician.

"Yes," replied the harsh voice of the facility administrator.

(Back at the X-Mansion…)

"Wow," breathed one of the newer recruits. "We have never seen a game like that."

"Stick around kiddo, you will see a lot more of them," smiled Jamie.

"I'm Jamie by the way. You can call me multiple."

"Aaron. I'm known as Flea."

Jamie smiled and lead the younger mutant inside, not noticing the way Beast and Logan walked towards Professor Xavier's office. When they entered, Professor Xavier turned to face them and said, calmly, "I have got a trace on X-23. She is in a military installation ten miles north of area 51. I managed to make contact with her mentally. Unfortunately they are expecting us, so we won't be able to go and rescue her. However, if we are prepared, she will be making a break out attempt in two days. We are too meet her two miles north-north east of the base at twelve noon New York time. Have the team prepared. We could run into hostilities." With that both men left, there been a finality in the professor's voice telling them that they were dismissed. They shared a look, and each went their separate ways to look for the members of the senior X-Men team.

(Two Days Later…)

Kitty listened outside Jamie's door. He was singing again. Since he had become a werewolf, he had developed a deep tenor's voice, and while he had always been good at singing, now he was magnificent. She didn't even notice that Beast had been standing behind her for the last ten minutes trying to get her attention. It was only when he placed his hand on her shoulder that she realised that someone was behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" whispered Beast.

"Yes," breathed Kitty.

"Time to get ready to rescue X-23," Beast said. Kitty nodded and followed Beast down to the X-Jet.

(Later…)

"Where is she?" ground out Logan. "Are you sure we are at the right co-ordinates?"

"Yes Logan, I'm sure," sighed the Professor.

Twenty minutes later, X-23 ran into view. Instantly, Logan knew something was wrong but didn't say anything until they were all safely on the X-Jet, X-23 stuttered out, before fainting "I'm pregnant with Jamie's baby."

(To be continued….)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the character which appear in this fanfiction. The characters belong to the respective people or organisations who hold rights over them in whatever form. It is not my intention to infringe on their rights in any way.

X-23 lay in the medical bay of the X-mansion and contemplated her predicament, while running a hand over her large pregnancy bump. Dr. McCoy had said that the scientists that had impregnated her had used some sort of growth hormone on her, and that was why her stomach had swollen to the size of a seven month pregnant woman's in the space of twenty four hours. Looking at herself in the mirror, X-23 realised that her small stature made the bump appear bigger, but that might be to do with the fact she was having triplets. Suddenly, X-23 grimaced in pain, and clutched at her stomach. The buttons of her top began to pop as her stomach swelled again. When the pain finally subsided, X-23 knew by looking at herself that no woman had ever reached the sizes that she was at now. Struggling to walk, she made her way to her bed and clambered on. Some part of her brain knew that the time was not far off.

(Elsewhere...)

Jamie paced back and forth across the floor of the hut. He was not nervous about the transformation; it was the waiting that got to him. Across from him, sitting on the bed, Rahne hummed softly as she watched Jamie try to rid himself of the pre-transformation nerves. Deep down, she too was nervous. They had not broken the news to Jamie that X-23 was pregnant, and Dr. McCoy was certain that she would be giving birth soon due to several growth hormones that the scientist had placed in biodegradable tubes inside X-23's body. Add onto this the fact that, at the last transformation, Jamie had looked more human in his body structure; he was in for a very big surprise. About the time that X-23 was experiencing the growing pain, Jamie began to go through his transformation. Rahne rushed over to him, and held him while partly transforming herself. It was the only thing that seemed to calm him down. As usual, he gained a huge amount of muscle and height firstly. Before hair began to grow on his body, his ordinary human hair lengthened and his jaws jutted out to form a short muzzle. Then short course hair began to grow on his body. However, it was shorter than it was before. The chizzled muscles of his body were far more noticeable than before, and thanks to the Blob, Jamie was wearing pants that actually fit him, apart from the very obvious bulge of muscles and other things. Panting, Jamie stretched, popping the bones as he did so. He gave a quick lick to Rahne, and they then ran off to do whatever it was they did on these excursions.

(Back at the X-mansion…)

It had happened quicker than anyone had anticipated, and while Logan fought to get into the medical bay, Rahne was in the advanced stages of labour. Already, the head of the first baby was visible, and it had a wolfish muzzle, ears and was covered in hair. Hank shared a look with Professor X, and both knew that the time had come.

(In Bayville forest…)

Rahne had begun to notice that Jamie had taken to hunting animals. It didn't involve killing the animals, but the fact that he could loose himself so completely in the task had begun to worry her. Suddenly, he lifted his head and sniffed. He then took off towards the X-mansion at top speed. It was then that the Professor mentally contacted her to let her know that Rahne had gone into labour and that one child had already been born. It seemed, however, that Jamie somehow already knew this and was on his way back to the mansion. It was going to be a long night.

(To be continued…)


End file.
